


Fellow Christians

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid finds a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellow Christians

After the incident, Brigid caught many of her schoolmates looking at her, especially Anne Dashwood, the only other Christian in the dormitory. All the following evening she looked like she wanted to talk to Brigid, but when Brigid took out her rosary before bed, she saw Anne looked hastily away, before Brigid drew the curtain.

The following morning, Anne seemed to find her courage, and over breakfast she said to Brigid, "Sometimes I feel we should have more sympathy together, but you might object to my being an Anglican..."

"They don't see the difference," said Brigid warmly. "Why should we?"


End file.
